


Magic Rush

by sheswatching (cheese)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Branding, Dubious Consent, M/M, magical branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/sheswatching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The punishment for trespassing on the Druid lands was death. Arthur trespassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Rush

**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge 2 of the 2012 summer pornathon, [fuck or die/the apocalypse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/441406?view_full_work=true)

Arthur’s knees were beginning to ache from kneeling on the floor for what must be hours by now when he finally heard murmurs and footsteps approaching him. 

The bag was lifted off his head and he blinked a couple times, trying to get his eyes to focus in the dim light.

“What is your reason for being here?” a voice to Arthur’s left asked. 

“I-“ Arthur tried to answer, but his voice was stuck in his dry throat. Someone he couldn’t see gripped his jaw, turned his face up and poured water down his throat. Arthur spluttered but it helped.

“I was merely passing through.”

“With a weapon, without permission.” It wasn’t a question. Arthur knew all of the laws and customs of the lands the Druids claimed between the five kingdoms, the paths he should’ve taken, but didn’t. He nodded.

“You know that such an act is regarded as treason per the treaty _your father_ drafted.”

“Yes.”

“And you know the punishment?”

 _Death._ “Yes.”

“You will be executed at first light.” The man Arthur assumed to be a Council Elder said and made to leave.

“No!” A boy who couldn’t have been older than Arthur stepped forward. He placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and said, “He is mine.”

“Emrys-“ 

The boy- Emrys, apparently - interrupted the Elder, stumbling over his words and blushing, “He is, I swear it, I just haven’t laid claim to him yet, I will-“

This time, it was the Elder who interrupted, “No time like the present.”

After that, it was a flurry of commotion and far too many limbs, reaching out, on Arthur's body undressing him and eyes piercing through him, before the hands left but the eyes got much worse. Emrys wasted no time, whispering "make this believable, you have to," urgent and hurried, like the spit-slick fingers pumping and twisting inside of Arthur painfully, making him claw at dirt. 

Before he knew it, a pointed cough from the audience Arthur wished wasn't there made Emrys pull his fingers out, somehow making Arthur buck his hips back after it, chasing the pressure. Arthur blamed sorcery. 

Emrys shifted around, pulling Arthur up on all fours, manhandling him, making disgusting heat coil in the bottom of Arthur's stomach. Emrys raked his hands up and down Arthur's back, inching his body closer with each movement.

Eventually, he stopped and leaned over, ghosting kisses far too soft and intimate over Arthur's back before whispering darkly, "I'm going to fuck you now. Show them who you belong to."

Emrys lined up and thrust in quickly, before Arthur had a chance to protest or worry. Arthur whimpered and shook against the pain, but dropped his head down, baring his neck, in what he knew was definite submission; what the tactician in him knew was the right move, the right appearance. Emrys must have agreed, as he growled above him, speeding up his thrusts into a feral, punishing pace. 

Emrys' hand snaked its way down Arthur's side and over his abdomen, gripping his half-hard cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me. Make them believe you're mine. Do it." His voice took on a raspy quality as his thrusts began to stutter and his grip around Arthur's cock got tighter, stripping him hard and fast. 

Arthur knew Emrys was close, and in spite of it all, so was Arthur, drowning out the people around them and focusing only on the pants and whispers above him; on the pleasure-pain jolting through his body, reminding him he was still alive and would be. The thought propelled Arthur to writhe almost shamelessly under Emrys, pushing to reach his climax, to know he wasn't going anywhere.

Arthur trembled on the precipice of his orgasm when searing-hot pain jolted him in the back of the neck. It felt like a brand, like fire and ice all at once. It felt like _magic_. The intense pain that made Arthur unable to hold himself up anymore was quickly followed by soothing licks and kisses, grounding him, keeping him steady. It was Emrys' teeth grazing the spot of the brand that pushed Arthur over the edge, making him spill himself all over Emrys' hand and the dirt.

Emrys pumped into him a couple more times before filling him up with his seed, making Arthur shudder. He rested with his chest pressed against Arthur's back for a moment before pulling out slowly. Arthur felt cold and exposed and wanted to curl in on himself but a hand smoothed over Arthur's back and Emrys told him to get up, as they turned to the Elders.

"Before the Eyes of the High Magic Council and the laws of the land, I have marked this man as mine, to fall under my protection and my care, may no harm come to him on these lands." 

The silence after he finished stretched for far too long but the Elder eventually nodded, Emrys smiled and knelt down in a show of respect. After a couple of moments of awkwardness, Arthur felt the back of his neck pulse hotly. He knelt too.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "Heartbeats" by Jose Gonzales

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Magic Rush [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084009) by [Readoutloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud)




End file.
